yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 031
きだした ！！ | romaji = Ugokidashita Yami!! | english = Darkness on the Move!! | japanese translated = Darkness on the Move!! | alternate = | chapter number = 31 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Darkness on the Move!!" is the thirty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. the figure who put Koyo into a coma is revealed and the final match of Duel Academy's tournament is set to begin.]] Summary The shadow leaves David while cursing the Feather of Ma'at, as the attack of Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon" destroys "The Big Saturn". Reggie is surprised that David lost, but believes that he got what he deserved in the end, knowing that David had never imagined that the penalty for losing a Shadow Game would go to him. Midori finds her movement and speech are no longer restricted as David collapses to the floor. A stretcher is called, and Chancellor Sheppard tells Dr. Crowler to make sure that Nurse Fontaine is alerted. Midori recalls David's description of the Shadow Game, and recalls the doctors tell her that there was a black shadow in her brother's brain, and realizes that he may have lost a Shadow Game, which caused his slow decline. Midori had witnessed the shadow leave David through is earring, and recalls that Reggie has an identical earring. Reggie realizes Midori is staring at her, and recognizes her as Koyo's sister. She vows to be defeated as easily as David was. Reggie determines that the "Light and Darkness Dragon" had the power to disable the shadow, and wonders if she could obtain it and use its power to control the shadow for her own gains, rather than the other way around. At the American Duel Academy, the shadow's primary vessel is in his office, with the stone tablet still on the wall. He is not surprised what he calls the Feather of Ma'at can subdue him, as he is not yet complete. Flashbacks to Ancient Egypt are shown, three thousand years earlier. On the floor of a tomb, a man who was the astronomer for the Pharaoh is being questioned by three priests - Aknadin and the predecessors of Seto and Kalim. They question why is broke into the shrine, and why his accomplice tried to murder the Pharaoh. The accomplice was captured, and immediately committed suicide by swallowing poison. The man refuses to answer, and the wielder of the Millennium Rod Summons what he refers to the "White-Feathered Spirit", which appears as a white version of Winged Kuriboh. He states that it was absorb the man's physical heart, so that it can be judged for its sins against the Feather of Ma'at on the Millennium Scale. The man's sins are so great that the plate with the spirit on it reaches the floor, and the spirit itself begins to turn darker in color, to the brown it is in the present. The priests question how one human's sins could be so great, and the man questions just how heavy the sins of the priests themselves are. They claim to have committed none, and them man explains that the massacre of his village, Kul Elna, was used to create the Millennium Items the priests now hold. This man knows the truth behind the incident, something the Pharaoh himself does not. The weight of his heart is the result of his desire for revenge, and what the priests describe as a "wicked Ka" bursts from him. The man's task was to break into the shrine to relay information about the Pharaoh's burial gifts to Kul Elna, but he has not received any contact from them in the past year. He received word from up north that the village had been massacred. His hatred became so great, that he created a monster within himself and fused with it. His Ka bursts forth - Tragoedia. It states that only the deaths of the priests will quench his thirst for revenge, and attempts to kill them. The Rod wielder proclaims he will seal Tragoedia in a tablet, and Tragoedia finds himself lacking the magical energy to kill them, as his heart was absorbed by the White-Feathered Spirit. He lunges for it, and the wielder of the Scales instructs the White-Feathered Spirit to absorb the Feather of Ma'at as well. It does so, and Tragoedia cannot touch it now. The priests successfully seal him up, but are astonished to find that he still remains conscious within the tablet, as they can hear him proclaiming his inevitable revenge. Aknadin decides they shall destroy the tablet and bury the pieces deep underground, and that they will keep this incident a secret between the three of them, so as not to alarm the Pharaoh. In the present, Tragoedia determines that he must possess "Light and Darkness Dragon" so that he can destroy the Feather of Ma'at and have his revenge. He decides he will travel to Duel Academy himself. Chancellor Sheppard announces the final match, and reveals that the finalists - Chazz and Jaden - will be permitted to Duel on Duel Academy's roof, where there is a replica of the arena from inside Battle City's Duel Tower. It's a place that under normal circumstances, only the top two graduating third-year students would be permitted to set foot. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here.